For Their Daughters
by ronko45
Summary: It is Father's Day! And Sarada wants to celebrate with Sasuke. - In recognition of Father's Day -


Wow, it has been forever since I last uploaded a story! I actually got this idea from a SasuSaku Doujin on YT, when I tell you this was supposed to go a whole different direction… it was. But this outcome is okay too. So enjoy, and hopefully this writer's block will pass… it has been about 4 years of block, so this may be a good sign ^^

-O-

 **For Their Daughters**

Sarada looked on the calendar hanging on the wall in the kitchen. There was a circle around a box, red words written in the legibility a six-year-old could only have. The words read 'Father's Day'. Sarada swallowed the chocolate chip cookie pancake in her mouth and smiled at her mom, her eyes lighting up before she spoke. Sakura smiled at her daughter. She knew what was coming; it has been days that Sarada had been speaking about this topic. "Do you think Papa will be here for Father's Day, Mama?"

Sakura looked at her daughter, finishing her portion of the chocolate chip pancakes on her plate before speaking. "I don't know, Sweetie, but in case he does, what would you like to do for him?"

Sarada thought deeply, scratching her deep black hair with the tip of her fork. Each morning for the past few days, Sarada had asked whether or not her father would be present for Father's Day. It is not a surprise to Sakura as to why she would have to ask, but this year Sakura wanted to make sure that Sasuke showed up, if anything, to appease their daughter. The other question that Sarada asked each and every morning was what she should do for Sasuke. It had always started with a cake, a card, a hearty breakfast or meal, and then by the end of the day, nothing was up to her standards. Sarada started to speak. "Maybe I can bake him a cake AND a meal! What does Papa like to eat Mama?"

"Is this your final decision?" Sarada nodded with sureness. Sakura smiled deeply, holding back a chuckle. Sarada had not had the pleasure of knowing that her dear father did not like sweets. Either way, Sakura was not going to stop her from doing what she wanted for Sasuke. Sasuke was going to eat the sweets whether he liked it or not, especially since Sarada was putting so much effort into Father's Day.

"I think that would be a great idea, Sweetie, Papa will love it. And Papa likes tomatoes, tuna, and rice-balls."

The smile Sarada had on her face was only one of pure joy. Father's Day was coming and it was coming soon. Sakura had already sent word to her husband that he had better make time for Sarada on that day, even if it was for but a moment… if he was even a bit late, Sakura was already planning on dragging his butt back to the village herself.

"..ma! Mama!" Sakura looked at her daughter who was trying to get her attention.

"Hmm?" she smiled.

"When can I start baking the cake?" Sarada pointed to the calendar hanging on the wall. "Father's Day is tomorrow!"

"Alright, alright Sarada. Clean up first and we will go to the grocery store." Sarada cleared the table, smiling at Sarada's happiness. Sakura had not seen her this happy since Sasuke made a surprise visit to her birthday party two years before. She had not let him go at all during that time, afraid she would not see him again. It was a sweet memory, thought Sakura. She led Sarada out of the house, and together they went shopping for ingredients.

-X-

Sasuke looked at the front gate and made his way through, stopping at the Hokage's in order to deliver his report. Naruto peered up from his papers, grinning at Sasuke. Sasuke however was not grinning. He knew Naruto had seen the letter that Sakura had sent him; Naruto had even written himself that he would bring Sasuke back as well for Father's Day. "It's okay. I know how Sakura can be…" he chuckled. "The papers can wait until after tomorrow. I want to at least get home tonight and make some type of appearance for Father's Day. I'll be seeing you, Sasuke." With that, Sasuke poofed out of the building, heading for his next destination.

What Sakura told Sasuke was that Sarada wanted to see him. He did not understand why this particular day he had to make an appearance. Just because it was Father's Day? He still was not used to certain customs. He got to the front of the apartment door and entered the home. Sakura just barely peeked her head from out of the kitchen when Sarada moved first to Sasuke.

"Papa!" she yelled out loud, hugging the man. Her small arms wrapping around his legs. "Happy Father's Day!" Sasuke looked to Sakura for help. He was surely not used to such affection. Sakura chuckled and went back into the kitchen.

"Sasuke, we have dinner ready. Sarada, let Papa wash up for dinner."

"Okay, Mama! Papa, hurry up!"

Sasuke washed up and made his way down to the kitchen. On the table, he saw all of his favorite foods: tomato salsa, grilled tuna filets, and rice balls. He looked to the two in the house and nodded, taking his seat as he did this. They ate in relative silence. The excited Sarada spoke non-stop on how she and Mama cooked the food. "We even have another surprise after dinner, Papa!" squealed Sarada. Sasuke looked at Sakura, feeling the amusement in Sakura's face.

"Just what surprise is this?" Sasuke asked, not wanting to know.

Sakura took this as her chance. "Sarada, help me get it."

"Okay Mama!"

The two stepped away from the table and went towards the cake. The cake was simple. A one layer vanilla cake covered with white whipped topping. The words 'Happy Father's Day' was written in beautiful script, in blue icing. Sakura let Sarada hold the cake, and she placed it on the table, right in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was blue… he had turned pale, already knowing what was coming from Sakura's mouth before she spoke. Sakura cut a piece of the cake, placing the cake and plate in front of Sasuke.

"Your loving daughter wanted to make you a cake," Sakura stared, stifling a laugh at the glare Sasuke threw at her, "and as her father, you should eat the cake she worked so hard to make."

"Isn't that right, Sarada?"

Sarada looked at her Papa. "Do you like the cake, Papa?"

Sasuke picked up the fork, slowly bringing the piece of diabetes to his mouth. He hated sweets. Sakura knew this. His eyes moved to his wife, and the look that she gave off was of pure amusement. This was probably the only chance that she would get to see Sasuke forcing down a whole slice of cake… of course she would thoroughly enjoy this. Sasuke continued his glaring at Sakura, all the while taking the piece of cake into his mouth; It tasted like he was eating sugar, with a side of sugar, and a hint of vanilla.

"Delicious," Sasuke simply stated.

"Mama, Papa likes the cake!" Sarada in her joy, picked up the fork and started feeding her father. "Here you go Papa! Here is more cake!" At this Sakura burst out laughing; why bother holding it in anymore? Sasuke's glare was more intense, and Sakura could feel the hate radiating off of the Uchiha's eyes, but she did not care. This was certainly a sight to behold… the things fathers did for their daughters.

When the cake attack had seceded, Sakura regained her composure. She released the two from the table so that she could clean. Before Sarada left the kitchen, she whispered into her ear: "Go for it."

Hours previous:

" _Mama!" spoke Sarada. She had just finished forming all the rice into balls, and had mixed the tomatoes in with the cilantro and lemon juice for a tomato salsa._

" _You are all done with the salsa and the rice balls. Good. Now let's set the table, Papa can come in at any moment." As Sakura placed the dishes on the table, Sarada sat on the kitchen chair looking at her._

" _Mama, can I ask Papa to read me a story too? Or to train me? I want to spend time with him…" She looked away from Sakura as if it were a bad question._

" _Sarada, of course. He is your father; you can ask him whatever you want to. I am sure tonight, you have him all to yourself okay? So ask away."_

-X-

Sasuke had sat down in the sitting room, scroll in hand, studying up on the newest learned information picked up during his travels. He saw Sarada pacing in front of him. In Sasuke's mind, Father's Day celebrations were over. He ate dinner with them… that was enough right?

"What is it, Sarada? I am busy." The girl opened her mouth to speak, but bowed her head low, and ran without saying a word. Sasuke, oblivious to his daughter's distress, went back to his scroll. It was not a word read when a large cooking knife flew directly in Sasuke's path. He caught it with his hand, just before it impaled him in the forehead.

"What the hell, Sakura?"

"You. Really. Are. An. Idiot." Sasuke's look of hate did not leave his face. "You better get your ass off this couch and go speak to your daughter."

"Why?" He started to read again. A knife went for his head again.

"Go. To. Your. Daughter." And with that, Sakura went back into the kitchen.

Sasuke, defeated, got up and went to their daughter's room. He saw that she was crying, head face down in the sheets. "Sarada, what's wrong?"

"Papa, I am sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you… it is just…" she sniffled.

"What is it? Did you need something?"

"Papa! I want you to read me a story… I want to play tag like the 7th and Boruto… I want you to train me… Papa, I just want to spend some time with you!" she said bawling. Sakura stood by the door, watching the exchange.

Sasuke sighed. His daughter wanted to spend time with him, to be acknowledged by him… just like he and his father. Sasuke lifted his daughter up. "We can't train if you are crying…"

"Papa?"

"Let's go train, play tag, let me teach you something new." Sarada wiped her tears with the back of her hands, a smile broad on her face.

"Yay! I get to train with Papa!" Together they ran out of the house to the training field.

-X-

Sakura was at the door, helping the sleepy Sarada off of Sasuke. "Did you have fun Sarada?"

"Mama, Papa taught me so many new tricks. I am a natural with chakra, he said."

"Is that right?" Sarada nodded, looking to her father for confirmation. Sakura laughed. "Alright, it is time for bed, Sarada. Say good-bye to Papa."

"Papa! I don't want you to go yet!" Sasuke kneeled, face still stoic. "I will read you a story. Get ready for bed."

"Okay, Papa."

Sarada was lying down in the plush bed, covers up to her neck, tucked in to keep her warm. "Papa! I had a fun time today! When are we going to hang out again?" Sasuke walked in, sitting at the edge of her bed. Sakura was once again beside the door.

What happened to the bedtime story? thought Sasuke. "I don't know…" he answered. He really didn't understand why the girl wanted to spend so much time with him, and his question came out by accident. "Why do you want to spend so much time with me?"

Sarada looked confused at the question for a second. "Because you are Papa," she said innocently. This shocked Sasuke. He smiled, a smile that was meant only for him and Sarada.

"Hmm, I know you wanted a bedtime story, but rather than a story, how about I make you a promise?"

"A promise?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "I promise that I will make time for you whenever I come down. You and I, will train, and do more father/daughter things."

"You promise? Boruto's dad makes promises all the time…"

"I promise. I am _your_ father." Sarada smiled!

"Okay, Papa!" She stuck out her pinky finger and he understood. "Pinky promise."

"Pinky promise, Sarada." Sarada snuggled into the covers with a smile as Sasuke placed his hands on her head. "Good night."

"I love you, Papa." Sasuke flipped the switch off, bringing darkness to the sleeping girl's room.

-X-

Sasuke walked back to the kitchen seeing Sakura drying the last of the dishes. "Had fun today?" she teased. Sasuke said nothing. He walked up to her and grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arm around her waist. His hot breath was felt on Sakura's neck; she flushed deeply.

"I didn't know how different it is to have a child… I am doing things I never thought I would be doing. I played tag, Sakura. Tag!"

She turned to face her husband. She loved moments like this. This was the time for the two of them, where he was the most vulnerable to her. "Sasuke, you are a great father, and you know," she said lifting his head from her bosom, "there are just some things fathers do for their daughters. It is as simple as that."

-O-

A/N: Hi! That is the end… aww I hope it was as sweet as I thought it was. Feedback welcome!


End file.
